Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 4 \\ 5 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 5 \\ 4 & 4\end{array}\right]$